Bleach and the host club
by Grimmjow1993
Summary: Ichigo and the gang are transfered to Ouran high school and meet the host club.This is their adventure...
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach and the host club**

" Haruhi!", Hiakru and Kaoru called out in unison.

" Yes?", she replied more than certain that they called her over to talk about Tamaki.

" Would you like to go to the park with us?", the twins asked.

" I wouldn't want to take you out of your comfort zone.", Haruhi sighed.

" You thought we meant a public park didn't you. No we meant Kyoya's private pool.", Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

" My father's using the park this week for one of his clients so unfortunatly the park is unavailable.", said a figure with glasses.

" Where's Tamaki?", Haruhi inquired.

" He called in sick today.", Kyoya said tiredly.

" You mean he can't be bothered comming to school today.", Haruhi mumbled.

" No Haru-chan, Tama-chan is really sick.", Hunny chirped.

" So...There's no reason to open the club today, is there?", Haruhi asked hopefully.

" We still have to entertain our clients even if Tamaki's ill.", Kyoya replied coldly.

Meanwhile in the same building...

" Why are we being transfered?", Ichigo asked.

" Be grateful Ichigo. Ouran is reserved for the elite.", Uryu said bitterly.

" How many times have you applied here before this Uryu?", Orihime asked curiously.

" 57 times Orihime...", Uryu admitted. It's true Ichigo and the gang have been transfered to Ouran high school.

" Look at this place!", Orihime squealed in delight. Confused the gang walked aimlessly to find music room three.

" It's supposed to be unused...", Uryu began.

" Then let's go in!", Ichigo added opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ichigo opened the door rose petals came out.

" Welcome!", the host club rejoiced.

" Um...Kyoya who are they?", Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

" This is unexpected...I heard that there were transfer students but they were supposed to start attending here next week.", Kyoya sighed.

" Would anyone like cake?", Hunny inquired.

" I would love some.", Orihime and Rukia replied.

" What is this place?", Ichigo wondered out loud.

" This is the Ouran Host Club.", Kyoya stated.

" Look Harhui! More commoners.", the twins chanted.

" Commoners!", Ichigo repeated angrily.

" Don't mind them. They're rich so they lack manners. What are your names?", Haruhi advised.

" I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, our guy in glasses is Uryu Ishida, Chad...okay his real name is Yasutora Sado but I just call him Chad. The women are Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki. That's all of us introduced.", Ichigo annonced.

" I'm Haruhi Fujioka, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin , there's Kyoya Ohtori , Hunny and Mori... like Chad those are nicknames. Their real names are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka and finally we have the 'king' of the host club Tamaki Suoh who is absent due to sickness.", Haruhi confirmed.

" Look at the orange hair!", squealed the girls that come to the host club.

" It seems that our clients like you Ichigo.", Kyoya explained ," I'll talk to Tamaki and we'll think about letting you join."

" I don't want to join...", Ichigo moaned.

" Please orange hair!",the girls begged. After a lot of persuasion Ichigo agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed and the gang were properly introduced to Ouran High School.

" Who's the lucky person Kyoya?", Tamaki asked in excitement.

" The young man with the orange hair.", Kyoya replied. Tamaki walked up to Ichigo.

" I'm Tamaki Suoh. I hear from Kyoya that our guests like you. From now on you are an official member of the host club. You may call me father or king.", Tamaki said beeming.

" That was a long introduction Tamaki.", Ichigo sighed ," I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

" What's your angle though Ichigo?", Tamaki inquired.

" Huh?", Ichigo exclaimed.

" He'd be the hot-headed type.", Uryu began," Thank you for letting us attend Ouran."

" What do you mean by that Uryu?", Ichigo asked.

" Did you bother to find any information about the school at all? Tamaki's the son of the chairman.", Uryu bantered.

" Why didn't you tell me that Tamaki!", Ichigo bellowed.

" I want to be noticed as Tamaki not the son of the chairman...", Tamaki mumbled.

" I get it now.", Ichigo nodded in understanding.

" What a nice place Kurosaki!", boomed a figure in the distance.

" Not now...can you leave me alone? I'll fight you later Grimmjow.", Ichgio moaned.

" Nah, now's a good time for me.", Grimmjow smirked.

" Wow is that hair colour natural or dyed?", Tamaki asked in amazement.

" It's natural! Who are you?", Grimmjow retorted.

" I'm Tamaki Suoh, king of the host club. Nice to meet you.", Tamaki replied smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

" I'm the king!", Grimmjow snarled ," Anyone who says otherwise is gonna die!"

" Did I say somthing offencive?", Tamaki whispered to Ichigo worried.

" He believes he is the king and I think he got insulted when you said you were the king of the host club.", Ichigo replied. Haruhi came outside to see what the commotion was about.

" Who is this guy and why does he have a sword with him?", Haruhi asked.

" You can see Grimmjow too!", Ichigo exclaimed.

" So that's his name! It's not only Tamaki and I, the whole host club can see him.",Haruhi explained.

" This is getting annoying.", Grimmjow barked.

" Then leave! No one is making you stay here.", Haruhi replied. This took Ichigo by supprise but Tamaki knowing her personality was just sighing.

" Who do you think you are girl? I could kill you if I wanted to!", Grimmjow yelled.

" You'd kill a defenceless young woman? That's not how a king would act!", Tamaki said in disgust.

" I'll tell you what, I'll leave Kurosaki and the girl alone if you can beat me. I'll even let you choose the challange.", Grimmjow smirked.

" What happens if I lose?", Tamaki inquired.

" Let's just say that girl will have to leave here for good and for Kurosaki there it means I get to fight him anytime and anywhere I want.", he jeered.

" Tamaki-senpai think a little! You lost to Kyoya in the sports festival a while back!", Haruhi cautioned Tamaki.

" Haruhi, my daughter I realised something. There are more important things in my life than trying to please my grandmother.", Tamaki muttered. This made Haruhi happy but she showed no physical sign of this.

" I got it! The challange shall be... a singing contest!", Tamaki declared.

" You're on!", Grimmjow hissed.

" Find a way so that everyone can see you. This contest will be held two weeks from today.", Tamaki added.

" See you then.", Grimmjow responed and he left. Ichigo and Haruhi took a moment to process what just happened.

" You chose a singing contest! Why that?", Ichigo scorned.

" It's the first thing I could think of and besides I have a plan.", Tamaki said with a smile forming across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

" What's the plan?", Ichigo asked curiously. Tamaki said nothing and walked away. Haruhi and Ichgio followed him.

" Ladies may I speak to the Zuka Club?", Tamaki inquired.

" Where are we?", Ichigo whispered to Haruhi.

" This is Saint Roberia high school, an all female school.", Haruhi replied.

" Why the sudden request?", Benibara sighed.

" Haruhi will be lost if we lose and she won't be able to attend Ouran or Saint Roberia.", Tamaki sobbed.

" We'll help you put on a performance that will capture the soul of the audience.", Benibara stated," But be assured that we are helping the Ouran Host club only because you had the gall to gamble her in the first place you self-centered baboon." Ichigo stared in disbelief but before he knew it Haruhi was walking up towards the Zuka club.

" Tamaki wasn't being self-centered,he was being selfless. The man was about to hit me but he distracted him by this contest.", Haruhi said.

Beibara just stared at Haruhi and smiled.

" So your plan was to ask the help of another school. How can they help us?", Ichigo wondered. The host club told Ichigo of the performances that they did and how good they were. The whole club concentrated on doing the best they could. Hunny went without cake for the duration of the rehearsals.

" I understand the rest of the club doing this but there's no profit in it for you is there Kyoya?", Haruhi asked.

" If Tamaki loses it means that we lose you and Ichigo as a result...", Kyoya droned.

" That's kind of you.", Haruhi smiled.

" You didn't let me finish Haruhi.", Kyoya replied coldly," If we lose you and Ichigo the number of clients comming to the host club will drop by over fifty percent. In other words we'll be bankrupt."

" That's a bit selfish Kyoya.", Ichigo said.

" We spend all the money on the clients so no it isn't being selfish.", Kyoya retorted.


	6. Chapter 6

The preperations were finished and both sides were ready for the sing off.

" Tamaki! Why are you putting it on t.v?", Ichigo and Haruhi yelled.

" Because I want everyone to see how good we are as a group.", Tamaki replied joyfully. The host club noticed that Grimmjow wasn't alone but with a group of his own.

" Hello Mr. Schiffer. I see you're here at this contest but why?", Kyoya said not lifting his head from his notebook.

" Hello Mr. Ohtori. There's no reason why I should inform you why I'm here and I see you still have that notebook.", Ulquiorra replied.

" You know Ulquiorra!", Ichigo exclaimed.

" We had a brief encounter a few months ago at a debating contest.", Kyoya explained.

" I believe I won that debate.", Ulquiorra added.

" By forfeit! I had to leave early.", Kyoya frowned.

" The competition's about to start. Let's give it our all.", Tamaki beamed.

The stage was filled with fireworks and effects and everyone in the host club was doing great with singing until Tamaki forgot the words and froze on stage as a result. The arena was cheering on Grimmjow and his group which consisted of Ulquiorra, Szayelaporro and himself. The competition was over and the winners were announced.

" Tamaki-senpai...", Haruhi called out. She found him sobbing in the music room.

" I'm sorry Haruhi. I'm sorry that we lost. It's my fault that you'll have to leave and Ichigo will never have a moments rest.", Tamaki wailed.

" You did your best and that's what really counts.", Haruhi said and kissed him," I have to go now. Good bye."

" No, I won't allow it.", Tamaki replied drying the tears from his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

" He's coming.", Haruhi said. Tamaki hid Haruhi and tried to look casual.

" Where is she?", Grimmjow asked fircely.

" I don't know what you're on about.", Tamaki replied.

" You're trying to hide her aren't you?", Grimmjow snarled.

" She doesn't belong with you.", Tamaki argued.

" You like her more than a friend,don't you?", Grimmjow smirked.

Tamaki turned the brightest shade of red when he said that.

" Well... um okay you found out so what?", Tamaki stuttered.

" I can't believe you would bet your girlfriend!", Grimmjow laughed," You're an idiot."

Tamaki attacked Grimmjow hoping to do some injury but to no avail.

" That didn't hurt me but this will hurt you.",Grimmjow sneered. He started yanking Tamaki's left arm and pulling it back. Tamaki was yelling in pain while Grimmjow was sneering.

Haruhi came out of her hiding place.

" Leave him alone!", Haruhi croaked.

" You can't stand seeing that wimp in pain can you.", he jeered Haruhi," I'll stop when you come with me."

" I was going to go with you anyway. You just can't stand Tamaki-senpai can you?", Haruhi replied.

" Nice girl you have there Tamaki maybe when I get back I'll have some fun with her. Until the next time I see remember you're a dead man.", Grimmjow whispered. He let go of Tamaki's arm and left with Haruhi.

When Tamaki opened his eyes he saw he was alone. Ichigo and the others went into the room and saw Tamaki weeping even harder than usual.

" We could get Orihime to heal your arm.", Ichigo suggested.

" This is a reminder that I failed to protect Haruhi from HIM.", Tamaki moaned.

" What are you talking about Tamaki?", Ranka asked.

" Father why are you here?", Tamaki retorted.

" Father's intuition Tamaki. I had a feeling that Haruhi was in trouble and from the looks of your arm I was right.", Ranka replied.

Tamaki told Ranka what had taken place in Ouran for the last month.

" Tamaki Suoh! What gave you the right to gamble my daughter?", Raka yelled.

" I thought I was going to win.", Tamaki blubbered.

" Well you didn't and now look what happened."

" I'm going to get her back.", Tamaki muttered.

" That's the spirit Tamaki. Now you're starting to act like the 'king' Haruhi makes you out to be.", Ranka smiled.

" Who's he?", Ichigo whispered to Kyoya.

" I was so busy talking to Tamaki that I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ryoji Fujioka but please call me Ranka. I'm Haruhi's father.", Ranka said.

" I...I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, one of Haruhi's new friends.", Ichigo stammered.

" I know what you're thinking but this is the path I've chosen for myself.", Ranka sighed.

" Ichigo since you're the only one who knows our enemies properly can you tell us how to beat them and get Haruhi back.", Tamaki said with determination.

Meanwhile in Las Noches Haruhi has problems of her own.

" What's her problem?", Stark asked.

" Nothing, I think she just doesn't like us.", Ulquiorra stated.

" You'd think I'd like you when I just saw what that lunatic did to Tamaki's arm!", Haruhi yelled.

" What did you call me?", Grimmjow said twitching.

" I called you a lunatic because that's what you are.", Haruhi replied.

" Hmph...I'll get you for that later.", he muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

After Grimmjow said that he looked up to see Aizen, Gin and Tosen.

" Who is our guest?", Aizen asked.

" My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I would like to leave here.", Haruhi yelled.

" Why you...", Tosen interjected.

" Calm down Kaname.", Aizen said," I'm Sosuke Aizen, then on my left is Kaname Tosen and on my right is Gin Ichimaru. Miss Fujioka I'm sorry to inform you that you can't leave here."

Haruhi was walking towards Aizen ready to hit him but she was held back by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

" Fiesty aren't you?", Grimmjow whispered.

" Lord Aizen we're sorry for that outburst.", Ulquiorra apologised.

" It's quite understandable really. Miss Fujioka I'm sure you've been through quite enough for today so you can go to your room. Grimmjow since you brought her here she is your responsibility.", Aizen stated.

" As you wish my lord.", Grimmjow replied. He left the room dragging Haruhi behind him. Back at Ouran High School the host club and Ichigo were discussing their plan.

" I'll be the diversion.", Tamaki proposed.

" No way milord. Hikaru and I should be the diversion.", Kaoru replied.

" Takashi and I could be diversions.", Hunny sugested. Before Ichigo could get his say on what the plans would be there was a bang on the door.

" Look it's Bossa-Nova.", the twins said.

" Who?", Ichigo asked.

" My name is Kasanoda, Ritsu Kasanoda.", Kasanoda sighed," Where's Haruhi?"

" A guy kidnapped her and we're making a plan to save her.", Tamaki replied.

" A lot can happen when you miss a week.", Kasanoda moaned," Who's the new guy?"

" Ichigo Kurosaki and I've been here for a month now at Ouran.", Ichigo said agitated.

" As for the plan, Tamaki and Hunny will be the diversions. Mori I'm sorry but you'll be with me to get Haruhi out of there. Kaoru, Hikaru and Kyoya you three will try to keep rumours from getting out. Kasanoda...you can help Kyoya and the others from keeping the rumours from getting around.", Ichigo decided.

" Why are those two the diversions?", Hikaru asked.

" You know the blue haired guy. His name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and well he's probably the one who has Haruhi. So who else to distract him than Tamaki who he can't stand and Hunny. Hunny is fast and he has the fighting ability to fight him long enough so that we can get Haruhi away from there. That's why Hikaru but the twin approach is a possibility in the future.", Ichigo replied.

With the host club and Kasanoda clear with the plan they went their separate ways.

" we'll need your help again.", Ichigo said.

" I had a feeling Mr. Kurosaki. What do you mean 'we' ?", Kisuke asked.

" Tamaki, Hunny, Mori come here. I'd like to introduce you guys to a friend of mine.", Ichigo smiled.

" Hiya Kisuke.", Hunny beamed.

" Ah Mitsukuni,Takashi so nice to see you again.", Kisuke said back.

" What?", both Tamaki and Ichigo exclaimed.

" We're soul reapers too.", Hunny sighed.

" Sine when?", Ichigo yelled.

" Hm...five or six years ago."

After a lot of talking and explaining Kisuke opened a garganta.

" Good luck to all of you!", Kisuke wished aloud. And with that Tamaki, Ichigo, Hunny and Mori went into the darkness that is Hueco Mundo.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo and the gang arrived at Hueco Mundo.

" It's not every cheery.", Tamaki said looking at the barren land.

" That's what I said when I came here first too.", Ichigo agreed.

" It's so far away...", Hunny sighed," Oh well, it's a good thing that I have cake." They walked until Tamaki was out of breath.

" It's alright Tama-chan.", Hunny smiled," The rest of us are used to this but it must be hard on you."

Tamaki told Hunny that he was alright. They rested for a while.

When Tamaki was better they continued walking.

" Ichigo!", someone in the distance called.

" Nel...", Ichigo said greeting the young girl.

" Who are they?", Nel asked holding onto Ichigo.

" I'm Tamaki Suoh, that's Hunny-senpai and over here's Mori-senpai.", Tamaki introduced themselves to Nel.

Ichigo explained their situation to Nel.

" Nel is not letting Ichigo go back there again! Not after what happened last time.", Nel sobbed.

" It's alright Nel. I'll be alright.", he whispered.

Nel looked uncertain but slowly she let go of Ichigo's hand.

After a long treck they finally made it to Las Noches.

" This is so big. I think it's bigger than Suoh mansion number one!", Tamaki exclaimed.

" This is where we split. Tamaki are you sure you're able for this?", Ichigo asked.

" Of course! I'll make this plan successful.", Tamaki assured Ichigo.

Ichigo and Mori left. Tamaki took out cans of spray paint.

" Tama-chan what are you going use spray paint for?", Hunny asked confused.

" I watched a show where they did this and I thought it would make the perfect diversion. There's a second part though.", Tamaki explained.

Tamaki passed Hunny some spray paint and they started doing graffiti on the outside walls.

" There that is the perfect picture of beary.", Tamaki beamed.

" Is that Haru-chan?", Hunny wondered pointing to a poorly painted girl.

" I'm glad you noticed Hunny-senpai.", he said thinking it was a compliment," What did you do?", Tamaki asked.

Hunny just pointed to a picture of bunnies and cakes.

" I see you're having fun.", said someone from afar.

" T...That voice!", Tamaki stammered," Grimmjow."

" Nice to see you again Tamaki.", Grimmjow sneered.

" You're the one who hurt Tama-chan, aren't you?", Hunny asked in a serious tone.

" You catch on fast.", Grimmjow remarked.

" That's a major no-no with me.", Hunny replied coldly," No doubt you took Haru-chan too."

" Wow look how smart the shrimp is.", Grimmjow smirked," I'll take care of you once I've finished with Tamaki here."

Hunny took out his sword and slashed Grimmjow. Both Tamaki and Grimmjow were stunned.

" That was just a warning next time I'll be serious.", Hunny warned.

" Bad news for you Grimmjow. You've just unleashed Dark Hunny.", Tamaki said.


	10. Chapter 10

" What the hell do you mean by that!", Grimmjow exlaimed looking from Hunny to Tamaki.

" Hunny-senpai has two personalities. Nice Hunny and Dark Hunny. What you see now is Hunny-senpai in his dark mode. Now you won't be able to kill me after all Grimmjow.", Tamaki explained. Infuriated Grimmjow revaled his own zanpaku-to (sword).

" That just means I'll have to kill him first and then you Tamaki!", Grimmjow yelled.

" Hmph...you know what I call your type Grimmjow?", Hunny said," Scum."

It turned out to be an all-out battle between Grimmjow and Hunny. Grimmjow was losing until Ulquiorra joined in.

" What are you doing Ulquiorra?", Grimmjow roared," I don't need your help!"

" It seems to me like you do.", Ulquiorra replied calmly," Besides you wouldn't stop talking about and how you wanted to kill him so now's your chance." Tamaki knew what was going to happen and started to run in the opposite direction. Grimmjow easliy caught up using sonído.

" You're just a coward!", Grimmjow declared," You can't stand up for yourself and you let others fight for you. Now I'm doing everyone a favour and getting rid of you!"

" That's not true!", Tamaki replied," For a start I'm going to prove you wrong! I'll show you what I can do!" Tamaki had enough of being a push-over and letting people like his grandmother and Grimmjow telling him what is right.

Now it was a battle between Ulquiorra and Hunny and another between Grimmjow and Tamaki. Tamaki managed to avoid Grimmjow's attacks until...

" Now I'll show you something for being persistant.", he said putting his hand on his sword," Grind Pantera!"

There stood a shocked Tamaki seeing an altered Grimmjow.

" Now you're supper-kitty!", Tamaki laughed.

" You're laughing now but you won't be when I'm done with you!", Grimmjow roared.

" You're good for a human.", Ulquiorra said to Hunny.

" Shut it you piece of scum.", Hunny replied.

" It looks like your friend will die soon.", Ulqiorra sighed looking at Grimmjow and Tamaki.

" You're wrong. Tamaki won't die, he's stronger than you think.", Hunny retorted," Grimmjow's going to be the one that dies."

" You have too much faith in him.", Ulquiorra said. Hunny using flash step attacked Ulquiorra.

" Mitsukuni Haninozuka it's time for you to die.", he stated readying a cero.

" Hunny-senpai!", Tamaki yelled in horror. Tamaki got slashed in the chest by Grimmjow.


	11. Chapter 11

" Never turn your back away from your opponent!", Grimmjow smirked.

Tamaki gave a quick glance down to see blood dripping down his chest.

" That's only a fraction of what I've got. When you're dead I'll tell that girl of yours what happened. Then I'll comfort her.", Grimmjow sneered.

" There are two things you forgot. One there's no way I'd let you kill me. This wound isn't so bad. And two Haruhi detests you so much that if you went anywhere near her she'd probably hit you. One more thing, I'll always be the king. ", Tamaki replied showing a grin. Those last words sent Grimmjow into a deep rage. Grimmjow punched Tamaki in the face and sent him flying.

Meanwhile Mori and Ichigo were on their way to find Haruhi.

" Mori-senpai...are you alright?", Ichigo asked.

" Yeah...", Mori replied. It was smooth sailing for them and the found Haruhi.

" Mori-senpai, Ichigo!", Haruhi exclaimed.

" We came to get you outta here.", Ichigo explained.

Mori grabbed Haruhi and put her over his shoulders.

" Mori-senpai when did you get that sword?", Haruhi wondered.

Mori told her about himself and Hunny. Haruhi tried getting her mind around everything but to no avail.

Back where Hunny and Tamaki are things seemed to be going from bad to worse. Tamaki is barely able to move and Hunny was exhausted.

" Time to finish you off. So much for being a 'king'. ", Grimmjow said.

" I...I'm more of a king...then you'll ever be.", Tamaki said gasping.

Grimmjow was about to inflict the final blow but Ichigo stopped him.

" We did it Tamaki. She's back with Mori. We'll be going now.", Ichigo said helping Tamaki up.

" You think I'll let you two get out of here alive.", Grimmjow roared.

" You know I'd easily get out of here.", Ichigo replied. Hunny was already gone at this point. Ichigo used flash step to get away but not before he and Tamaki heard Grimmjow's threat,' No matter where you run to, I'll kill you both'.

When everyone was out safely, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru were there to greet them.

" We won, we won.", was all the twins could say.

" For now, I'm guessing Tamaki has made himself a target and by doing so he's endangering all of us.", Kyoya sighed.

" He's barely alive and you're annoyed with him.", Ichigo yelled in disbelief.

" He doesn't look it but he's really worried about Tama-chan.", Hunny replied eating some cake.

" How did you manage not to get serious wounds Hunny-senpai?", Ichigo asked calm again.

" Like Takashi said we've been doing this for awhile now and we've got experience.", Hunny smiled.

" So Hunny and Mori-senpai have been fighting those things for a long time...", Haruhi murmured.


	12. Chapter 12

Haruhi's comment didn't go unoticed.

" Haru-chan...Takashi and I wanted to tell everyone but we were worried about what would happen if we told you.", Hunny whispered.

" It's okay Hunny-senpai. I was just shocked to know how good you are.", Haruhi replied," Thanks...for saving me, all of you."

In a split second Haruhi was surrounded by everyone. Haruhi happy and feeling safe even for a little while passed and Tamaki got better but there was a faint scar on his chest.

Things seemed normal for awhile like Tamaki entertaining the guests and smiling. Then one day...

" Oh hello Renge.", Tamaki smiled.

" I heard that you fought a gang and was stabbed. Is that true?", Renge asked.

" No, I'm not that type of person. I'm a man of passion and care not one of violence.", Tamaki replied.

" I can see a bit of a scar there.", Renge said pointing to the bit of the scar that was able to be seen.

" Oh that...I was in an accident.", Tamaki answered.

" We want to know the truth, don't we girls?", Renge inquired.

" Yes we do, Tamaki we love you.", all the girls squealed.

" Alright then...I was on the street and then I saw this thug attacking a young woman and I intervened. Unfortunately for me he had a knife and he slashed me. I was in hospital and that's why I was out. I'm sorry.", Tamaki lied.

" I wonder what would happen if he told them the truth.", Ichigo muttered.

" Probably an official Keep Tamaki Safe group would be formed.", Haruhi replied.

Ichigo and Haruhi laughed at that. They looked back up to see all the girls patting his hair or hugging him.

Then the time came to close the host club for the day.

" Mr. Suoh I know what happened...", a black capped figure said.

" Nekozawa what do you mean?", Tamaki asked.

" I know about your struggles with the demons.", Nekozawa replied.

" What were these 'demons' like?", Tamaki inquired making sure that Nekozawa did indeed know.

" They were people with horns.", Nekozawa replied.

Tamaki said yes to keep Nekozawa safe but when he was gone he let out a sigh of relief.

" How do you all do it?", Tamaki whispered.

" For one we don't let other people in on our secrets...and when it comes down to our injuries we lie and say we got them in training.", Hunny said.

The day after that Tamaki was in shock again to see Ulquiorra as a history teacher and Grimmjow as a p.e teacher.

" H...H...How did you two manage to get jobs here?", Tamaki exclaimed.

" All we had to do was say we knew you and your father gave us the jobs.", Grimmjow replied.

" I'm going to tell him the truth!", Tamaki yelled," That you two shouldn't be allowed to even set foot in here."

" What are you going to tell him exactly?", Ulquiorra inquired.

" I don't know but...", Tamaki stopped. He knew he couldn't just tell his father that they were demons capable of killing every student in Ouran.

" You can't think of anything to say to him, can you?", Grimmjow said.

Just then Renge came out.

" O.M.G the new p.e teacher is so cool.", she giggled.

" Hello there Miss...", Grimmjow started.

" Hoshakuji but please call me Renge.", Renge replied looking at him coyly.


	13. Chapter 13

" Okay then Renge... tell me what you think of Tamaki ?", Grimmjow asked.

" He's just a fake... he calls himself a king.", Renge replied," I feel Mr. Fujioka should be called king. "

" Mr. Fujioka... You know Haruhi's a...", Grimmjow stopped," Tamaki you didn't tell them did you? "

" They don't need to know Mr. Jeagerjaques now if you please I'd like to get to class or are you planning on keeping me here longer. ", Tamaki muttered.

" No you can go but before you do you might want to talk to your father about our sleeping arrangements. ", Ulquiorra added.

Tamaki turned around swiftly and looked at them unbelivingly.

" What do you mean by that?", Tamaki wondered.

" We assumed you knew when we said your father gave us the jobs that he also added that we can live in with you.", Ulquiorra sighed.

Tamaki made his way to the doors and made his way to his father's office.

" What's Tamaki's problem?", Renge inquired.

" I don't know...", Ulquiorra replied," Ms. Hoshakuji please will you direct me to my class."

" Sure Mr...",Renge answered.

" Schiffer... I am Mr. Schiffer .", Ulquiorra stated.

" Bye Mr . Jeagerjaques I can't wait for my next p.e class.", Renge called leading Ulquiorra into the school.

" Father, why did you let those two teach here at Ouran?",Tamaki demanded.

" They said they knew you so I gave them the role of teachers here. Why so angry Tamaki?", said.

" Yes I do know them but...why let them live with us?",Tamaki pondered.

" They said they had very little money and they would be greatful if we let them stay with us and so they are. Is that it Tamaki?", asked.

" No father I understand. I have to get to class.", Tamaki whispered.

Later on that day after the Host Club.

" Tamaki why did I see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra here?", Ichigo yelled.

" They are now teachers here at Ouran. I have to treat them as guests...", Tamaki wailed.

" What do you mean by that Tamaki?", Kyoya asked.

" Oh Kyoya it's terrible...My father gave them permission to live in Suoh mansion number two...", Tamaki sobbed.

" You'll probably have to learn to sleep with your eyes open milord.", Kaoru sighed.

" I know...", Tamaki blubbered," We have to remain strong."

Tamaki and the others returned to class and when the day was over.

" Tamaki you coming?", Grimmjow roared.

" I'm coming give me a minute!", Tamaki called back.

" Why me?", Tamaki thought walking slowly.

" Now I can have my eye on you 24 hours a day.", Grimmjow sneered.

" Well at least you know there are 24 hours in a day,", Tamaki retorted.

" Why you?", Grimmjow said with rage.

" If you attack me here there will be witness'...",Tamaki replied.

" Wait until we get to your place...", Grimmjow muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

But when they arrived at Tamaki's mansion they were greeted by a dozen maids.

" Hello Master Tamaki.", they bowed.

" Hello everyone.", Tamaki replied," Father mentioned about our guests I presume."

" Of course Master Tamaki.", Shima sighed," Even though we have over 20 rooms one of them insisted to sleep in the room right next to yours."

Tamaki didn't have to strain his thoughts too far to figure who it was.

"Antoinette...I'm back.", Tamaki called. Soon after a dog came dashing into the mansion.

" Master Tamaki...a young man named Mr. Kurosaki is on the line would you like to speak with him?", one of the maids asked.

" Yes tell him I'll be with him in a second.", Tamaki replied," Antionette it'll only take a few minutes so wait right there."

And with that Tamaki left to talk to Ichigo on the phone.

When Tamaki told Ichigo that everything was quite and they weren't doing anything suspicious and then he heard a scream from the other room. Tamaki finished the call and ran out to see Antoinette covered in blood.

" What happened? Shima did you see what happened?", Tamaki yelled in terror.

" No Master Tamaki we were all busy and when we heard her whimpering we came out to see her like this.", Shima whispered.

" Who would do something like that to a dog?", asked one of the maids.

" It's a warning.", Tamaki muttered wiping tears from his eyes.

" Master Tamaki don't be absurd.", Shima frowned," What would the message be?"

" This is going to continue unless I die.", Tamaki roared," Isn't that right Grimmjow?"

" I don't know what you're on about?", Grimmjow said hiding a faint smile.

" Did you see that Shima? He did it!", Tamaki cried out.

" Now Master Tamaki we heard from your father that you have problems with our guests but don't blame them for things they possibly couldn't do. Both our guests were in their rooms when it happened.", Shima retorted.

" I'm telling you he did it! He's out to get me!", Tamaki sobbed on the ground.

" Master Tamaki go take a bath to calm down.", Shima replied. Tamaki reluctantly walked up the stairs to the bathroom and when he was in the bathroom he undressed himself.

" I know he did it...", Tamaki grummbled," It's not fair! He's going to kill more innocent people unless I let him kill me but I won't let him win that easily."


	15. Chapter 15

Tamaki got out of the bath and cleaned himself up. He went to his room without talking to anyone.

" Master Tamaki are you alright?", one of the maids asked. Tamaki sobbed on his pillow and gave a muffled not really and allowed her in.

" Your father's here.", she whispered," Shima filled him on the news."

Tamaki got up and asked if dinnear was ready. The maid nodded and Tamaki left the room.

" Father...",Tamaki began. " Yes Tamaki?", His father asked.

" I was told you know about...you know... Antionette's death. It was murder actually.",Tamaki replied casting a glare in Grimmjow's direction.

" Now Tamaki if you start up again I'll have to punish you!", Mr. Suoh yelled.

Tamaki was taken aback. How could his own father be so blind to this fact.

" I was almost killed father!", Tamaki retorted," By him!"

Grimmjow just stared at Tamaki for a while.

" Why would I want to do that? I thought we were geting to know each other.", Grimmjow said innocently.

" G...Getting to know me?", Tamaki yelled," Yeah like attacking and threatning me is trying to get to know me!"

Tamaki stormed out of the house.

" Now I'm lost...",Tamaki sighed. Ichigo who was walking around saw Tamaki and called him over. Tamaki told Ichigo everything.

" He chose to believe murderers over his own son!",Ichigo snarled. Tamaki nodded.

" I got lost and I don't want to go back home right now. May I stay over at your house?", Tamaki asked.

" Sure thing. I'll bring you there now.", Ichigo smiled.

When they arrived Tamaki was amazed.

" Your family runs a clinic?",Tamaki asked.

" Yeah we do.",Ichigo replied and he opened the door.

" Who's that?",Karin asked.

" This is Tamaki Suoh, a friend of mine from Ouran.",Ichigo answered.

" Is this your sister?", Tamaki inquired.

" Of course. Karin and Yuzu are my sisters.", Ichigo explained.


	16. Chapter 16

Tamaki gave Karin and Yuzu a rose each. " It's nice to meet you all.", Tamaki bowed," and you must be Mr. Kurosaki , I'm Tamaki Suoh pleased to meet you." Isshin stared at Ichigo for a while." Oh he's a friend from Ouran and he wanted to stay the night. Is it alright?",Ichigo asked.

" Sure,I've always wondered what rich people are like.", Isshin laughed.

" Mr. Suoh...", Yuzu whispered.

" Please call me Tamaki.", he replied.

" Tamaki do you like ramen?", Yuzu asked.

" Like it, I love it!The commoners food is always delightful.", Tamaki beamed.

" I was thinking of making it.",Yuzu said. Tamaki asked Yuzu if he could help and was thrilled when she said yes.

" I was told by Haruhi that the best way to make ramen is to put the flavouring before the ramen.", Tamaki mummbled.

" No wonder you're good at this. Is Haruhi your girlfriend?", Yuzu asked.

Tamaki just continued making the ramen going red.

" I'll leave that question. Is Ouran a nice school?", Yuzu inquired.

" Of course, there's everything at Ouran.", Tamaki smiled," Can I ask you a question Yuzu?"

" Anything."

" Would you like to go on a european tour by my private plane this summer? I mean Ichigo,Karin and your father.", Tamaki wondered," The only thing is I can't go to France."

" Yay! We haven't been on a trip in ages.", Yuzu cried in excitement.

" I don't see any problem with it.", Isshin replied," It's decided the Kurosaki household is going to Europe.

" I'll be back in a minute.I want to call some people and tell them I'm alright.", Tamaki called. Tamaki phoned each member of the host club and informed them that he's at Ichigo's house.

" Tamaki-senpai you idiot!", Haruhi moaned," If you're not in your room and Grimmjow can come and go as he pleases what do you think he'll see."

" My collection of snack prizes?",Tamaki replied confused.

" No, Tamaki-senpai the picture of your mother.", Haruhi sighed," If he asks your father who will tell Grimmjow and Ulquiorra where she is now what do you think will happen?"

Tamaki realised what Haruhi meant.

" He's going to go to France to kill my mother!",Tamaki exclaimed.

" I've got to go now Tamaki-senpai my father and I didn't have dinear yet.",Haruhi hung up.

" I can't go to France...I promised...", Tamaki managed to say in between sobs.

" What do you mean?", Ichigo asked. Tamaki told Ichigo everything.

" Forget your grandmother, Your mother's going to die if you don't go to France!", Ichigo snapped.

" G...Got it.",Tamaki stammered.


	17. Chapter 17

At the same time Grimmjow was doing exactly what Haruhi said he would. " Well what's this?"Grimmjow smirked looking at the picture. He asked the maids who the woman in the picture was but they said they couldn't tell him but if he asked Mr. Suoh maybe he would tell him. Mr. Suoh looked up to see Grimmjow holding the picture. " I see that you've found the picture of my wife...", he sighed. " You mean that woman is Tamaki's mother?"

" Yes she is. But as you can see she's not here with us." Mr. Suoh said in a whisper. " You mean she's dead?"Grimmjow asked. " No she's not dead, she lives in France. It seems my mother didn't approve of her."he replied. " I'm going out now."Grimmjow cut in. " B...be safe Grimmjow and when you're out can you keep an eye out for Tamaki. I'm worried about him." he stammered. " Sure."Grimmjow called from the door.

Back to Tamaki and Ichigo. "The host club is coming too."Tamaki stated. " Why are they coming with us?"Ichigo asked. " They're our friends Ichigo. They helped me out many times now..."Tamaki answered. " Alright, I understand..."Ichigo replied. Tamaki called all the members of the host club and told them why they were going to France. " Kyoya can you show Mr. Kurosaki ,Yuzu and Karin around the tourist spots when we arrive?"Tamaki inquired. Kyoya just gave a slight nod of the head.

" Why are you not showing us around? "Yuzu pondered aloud. Tamaki's eyes watered when he heard Yuzu asked him the question. " I...I need to see my mother. I haven't seen her in awhile and something has come around."Tamaki managed to get out. Yuzu said she was sorry for asking about it but Tamaki just smiled with tears rolling down his face. " You're a nice young woman."Tamaki told Yuzu. The private jet took off with the Kurosaki's and the host club on it.

They arrived in France two hours later. Kyoya immediately showed Isshin,Yuzu and Karin to the tourist spots while Tamaki and the others went to his mother's house. Tamaki's heart raced with each step he took with both fear and joy. Tamaki opened the door and to his relief his mother was safe. Though she was shocked to see Tamaki but she embraced him. " Mother it's not safe to be here anymore."Tamaki whispered urgently. " What do you mean Tamaki?"She inquired. Tamaki explained as much as he could to his mother without telling her about soul reapers. " It seems we have company..."Ichigo moaned. " Grimmjow?"Tamaki mouthed. Ichigo,Hunny and Mori nodded. " Mother...The person I told you about is nearly here. Is there anywhere you can hide?"Tamaki wondered. " I'm not leaving you Tamaki. You left to help me but I can't leave you, you're my son." She replied.

" That's the last thing you'll ever say to your son."Grimmjow said from the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Tamaki snapped his fingers and the other members of the club understood. They led Tamaki's mother away from the house as fast as possible. Tamaki, Ichigo, Haruhi and Grimmjow were the only ones left in the house.  
"You've hurt my friends and me numerous times, you took Haruhi away from me and you just threatened my mother. I'm usually a forgiving man but I cannot forgive what you've done."Tamaki frowned.  
"What can you do about it Suoh?" Grimmjow sneered.  
"He might not be able to do something about you but I can!" Ichigo snarled with his zanpaku-to raised.

Grimmjow just blocked the attack.  
" That's right, I forgot about you didn't I Kurosaki...My bad."  
Tamaki at that moment just couldn't help himself and said a king would never forget the biggest threat that he has. Haruhi added that Tamaki even behaves more like a king than Grimmjow. Tamaki smiled with pride.  
"Thank you Haruhi. With my help even he could be popular." Tamaki laughed.

Grimmjow just glared at Tamaki. Ichigo tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. Haruhi joined in and Grimmjow just stared at them annoyed.  
"You guys forget I could kill you if I wanted to!"he yelled.  
"That is enough Grimmjow."Tamaki warned solemnly," You're outnumbered, remember?"  
"Now it's my turn to laugh. Outnumbered? Me? Let's see...a girl who pretends to be a guy, one soul reaper and a boy who thinks he's a king."  
Tamaki was surprised to see Mori holding out his zanpaku-to.  
"Mitsukuni's with your mother. I'll handle it from here."Mori said," Ichigo you'll be going with Tamaki and Haruhi."

"Why?"Ichigo asked.  
Mori turned to Ichigo,"In case there are more of them."  
"But...!"Ichigo exclaimed.  
Mori gave Ichigo a smile and asked him to think of it as a favour. Ichigo, Tamaki and Haruhi ran and left Mori to deal with Grimmjow.  
" I'm sorry but I'm afraid you cannot be allowed to live."Mori stated and the fight began.  
" Tamaki...Will Mori-senpai be alright?"Haruhi asked.  
" Knowing Mori-senpai the fight's probably over by now and he's just cleaning up."


	19. Chapter 19

However that wasn't the case. Mori was finding it difficult to hold his ground against Grimmjow.  
"What's wrong?I thought you said you couldn't allow me to live but it looks like you can't handle me."Grimmjow laughed. Mori kept quiet and struck Grimmjow with his sword. The fight raged on for a long time and Mori had taken serious damage.  
"After this I'll destroy Suoh."Grimmjow grinned.

At this point Tamaki's mother was safe with Hunny and the others.  
"Is Tamaki going to be all right?"she asked.  
"Of course,Tama-chan is amazing so I know he's going to be okay."Hunny beamed.  
Just then Haruhi,Tamaki and Ichigo arrived.  
"Mother,I'm so sorry about all this."Tamaki frowned,saddened by the problems he caused her.  
"Tamaki,I'm just glad to see you again."she smiled.  
"Yes and I'm afraid that this meeting will have to come to a swift end."Tamaki's grandmother said sharply.

Tamaki turned around to see his grandmother and a man with brown hair standing beside her.  
"Grandmother...May I ask how long have you been here?"  
"Long enough to see that you've disgraced the Suoh name and as such I've taken the liberty to ask my good friend Sosuke Aizen to take you in."  
"It seems you have met some of my employees already Mister Suoh."Aizen smiled.  
Ichigo snarled,"Are you insane?He's not a good influence at all!"  
"What does a commoner know about such matters?"Tamaki's grandmother said just stared at her for a while in pure disgust.  
"If it is what you want grandmother..."Tamaki said inaudibly.  
"What happened to showing that you're more than what your grandmother wants you to be?"Haruhi muttered.

"I wanted to,really I did but I cannot..."Tamaki sighed,"When you are ready sir..."  
With that Aizen and Tamaki were enveloped in a bright yellow light as were Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.  
"Tamaki..."his mother sobbed.  
"You despicable woman!"Haruhi yelled as the twins held her 's grandmother just walked off not acknowledging Haruhi.A few days later the gang minus Tamaki returned tried to ignore the obvious fact that Tamaki was no longer around and the host club was disbanded until further notice.  
"We should do another invasion of that Las Noches place."Hikaru said.  
"They'll be expecting that..."Kyoya replied.


	20. Chapter 20

"They'll be expecting that Hikaru.", Kyoya sighed.  
"Well we can't just sit around either! ", Hikaru retorted. The conversation lasted for hours and with no answer at the end of it.  
"We'll continue this in the morning...", Ichigo decided. They all left the room except Haruhi and Ichigo.  
"Ichigo...What do you think he'll do to Tamaki?",she asked,her eyes red from crying.  
"I don't think he will do anything,he did nothing to you.",Ichigo replied.  
"He knows Tamaki's grandmother...there has to be something we don't know about."  
"We'll leave it for now,I'll walk you home.", Ichigo said looking at Haruhi.

At Hueco Mundo, Tamaki was welcomed with mixed opinions.  
"Why do we have him with us?",Nnoitra spat.  
"I'll explain everything in a moment Nnoitra.", Aizen answered calmly. Tamaki was horrified to see all the arrancars roaming around.  
"He's alright for a human.", Starrk said inebriated.  
"Tamaki's grandmother and I have known each other for a while now." Aizen started," She made me an offer. I'll help her with things I have sworn to keep secret and in return she'll hand me Tamaki."  
Tamaki wanted to knew his grandmother could be evil but to make a deal involving him was heartbraking.

"So what will you do with me?",Tamaki muttered.  
"You'll become one of my men starting today.",Aizen started,"Grimmjow you wanted a replacement for the fraccionés that you lost. Tamaki will be that replacement."  
Grimmjow grinned wildly at the idea."Thank you my lord."  
"He'll be my m...master?",Tamaki stammered.  
"Yes he will.",Aizen said taking out the Hogyoku,"This won't hurt."

Haruhi was alone in her home as her father was at looked out of the window and sighed frustrated.  
"Why did this happen to us?",She yelled.  
Just then her father came home.  
"Hello dear.",he called from the door.  
"Hello dad..."She answered wiping the tears off her face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Tamaki's been taken away..."she said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow out.  
Haruhi explained as much as she could without telling too much.  
"I'll never understand aristocrats..."Ranka raged.


	21. Chapter 21

"I know...there has to be some reason behind all one on this planet would be as cruel as to give up their own grandchild.",Haruhi whispered quietly.

"I'm sure you'll find it."Ranka reassured his daughter.

At the same time Tamaki was becoming more and more aware of what he had become.  
"How could this have happened to me?!",Tamaki muttered to himself as he gazed at his reflection in a had a slight mask fragment on his forehead just above his right had also noticed the hole on his chest.

"Suoh!",Grimmjow boomed.  
Tamaki give a fearful glance to his new master and gave a quiet yes sir had been jumping through hoops to keep Grimmjow usual it was a request that both humiliated and hurt Tamaki greatly.

At ouran academy Hunny called in a favour from a friend of his in the soul and Yachiru had met by chance in a sweet shop a few years a gentleman he let her go ahead of him and she got the last bit of strawberry started talking to her and noticing a few things to say she wasn't human.

Both Zaraki and Mori stood over their respective partners as if to guard them from any though Hunny and Yachiru were capable of handling themselves.  
The meeting ended with Yachiru offering to help Hunny and Mori whenever they needed was this promise that Hunny was going to use to help Tamaki.


	22. Chapter 22

Hunny and Mori would be in the soul society at the present moment trying to convince Yachiru that there was a promise made to them. After what seemed to be hours they got her to remember them. " Of course we'll help you Hunny-chan." Yachiru chirped happily," Things were becoming boring anyways." With that said they would leave the area and back to the world of the living. The idea that nearly a whole squad could leave was absurd so a number of them stayed behind.

When they returned Ichigo was not ready to see Kenpachi nor Yachiru in human was startling at how they dressed even with the help of the host club. Ichigo wanted to make sure that everyone knew what to do as they once more made a journey to Hueco Mundo.

The concept that there will be fighting was enough for the squad eleven members. " They will be expecting us this time" Kyoya stated in what appeared to be a calm manner but on the inside he was seething. Tamaki was his first friend and was aware that many of the host club felt the same way," However we have resources and determination and this will mean we have an advantage."

This was the one of the few times where he wouldn't mind that there would be money spent. Tamaki was the core of the host club and a member of their family. The members agreed that Haruhi should be left behind not due to her lack of determination but because they were interested in her too.

In Las Noches however Tamaki managed to find some time for himself and started to wonder if the club were gathered together and thinking of new ways to improve it. Looking at what he had become was still horrifying to him. " Mother..." knowing that he hadn't had a chance to check if she was alright was upsetting him. Another was being unable to help his friends and then an idea came to his head.


End file.
